


Who's Ken?

by AgentEnglish



Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Jealousy, Not Kayfabe Compliant, One Shot, This is completely self indulgent, and jealous, becky's confused, charlotte's confused too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 14:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18166292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentEnglish/pseuds/AgentEnglish
Summary: Inspired by Smackdown Jan 22, 2019Becky thinks Charlotte's dating. Charlotte doesn't know what's going on with Becky.





	Who's Ken?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charlottebecky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottebecky/gifts).



> Hey, so this is inspired by these posts: https://softcharlotte.tumblr.com/post/182232198849/jealous-exgif
> 
>  
> 
> https://softcharlotte.tumblr.com/post/181223342524/charlotte-and-ken-charken-romance-of-the-century (this one is more for context)
> 
> The story is set after Survivor Series, but is not any specific date

"So, Charlotte. When is your next date with _Ken_?"

The words caught Becky off guard. She was in the locker room with the other Smackdown women getting ready to go home after training. A few lockers away from her, two of her closest friends, Naomi and Charlotte were talking. Becky wasn't paying attention until Naomi's question reached her ears.

Charlotte's answer came shortly after

"I don't know, he's still resting after Survivor Series" she said, smiling. The women shared a laugh. "I'll give him another week, then he might show up on Smackdown"

Becky felt paralyzed. Charlotte was dating someone. Charlotte, her best friend, and, as of lately, her crush was dating. After months of pining and building the confidence to ask her out, hearing that felt like a punch in the face. And _that_ was speaking from experience.

She decided to leave the room as soon as possible, feeling awkward to even look in Charlotte's direction. The panic made her trip over her feet, gaining the attention of her friends.

"You okay, Becks?" She heard the blonde's voice as she walked out the door, not answering.

She got into her car and took a moment to ease her breathing. After a few seconds, she turned on the car and left the gym.

At night, Becky tossed and turned in her bed, her head full of questions: _Who is this Ken? Since when was Charlotte dating him? Why didn't she tell her anything about it?_

Because, despite what their storyline has been showing, their friendship was still solid. And yet, Charlotte never mentioned her dating life recently. And from what Becky heard in the gym, she was already seeing that guy around the time of Survivor Series, which ended a few weeks ago. Becky was there backstage and even congratulated Charlotte for the beatdown she gave to Ronnie, but she saw no one joining the blonde at any moment then.

After dwelling in her confusion for what it felt like hours, she managed to fall asleep, at last, but it wasn't a peaceful night at all. The doubt was eating her alive. Her dreams, if she could call them that, were surrounding her with the feeling that their relationship was at risk. There was no room for logical thinking, as the irrational fear seemed to grow and suffocate her voice in her own mind.

 

In the morning, Becky was a mess. She could not find the strength to leave the bed long after her alarm had woke her up, and just kept staring at the ceiling until her phone took her attention. It was a text from Naomi

_Hey, Becks. Are you okay? Char and I saw you leaving in a hurry yesterday and she said you didn't answer her texts. She's really worried about you_

She checked her other messages. There were almost a dozen, all from Charlotte. The growing panic of her friend was clear as the messages were read.

Becky answered a simple _"I'm okay. Sorry about worrying you"_ to both her friends. She didn't want to explain any further. She didn't know _how_ to explain herself. The panic from the previous day began to return until another text brought her back to reality.

 _"Alright then. Wanna get something to eat?"_ . It was Naomi, and she accepted the offer immediately, wanting to get her mind busy with something that wasn't Charlotte.

 

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, i told you. Nothing's wrong. Why??" Becky asked, distraught.

"Let's see. First you rush out of the gym yesterday with no explanations, wakes up three hours later than your usual, and right now you're looking like you didn't get a second of sleep. Plus this is the quietest I've ever seen you. So yeah, something's definetly wrong "

"I told you already. That was nothing, I'm fine."

"Then what happened? If it's really no big deal, why can't you tell me? Or even Charlotte? She's been worried sick about you, Becks."

Becky looked down at the mention of Charlotte. She hoped the move wasn't obvious. But since things didn't seem to go her way lately, Naomi caught her reaction instantly.

"Is this about Char? Are you two okay?"

The redhead sighed, defeated. She couldn't think of a way to avoid the subject, but decided to still keep as much secrecy as she could.

"It's silly, honestly. I know it's probably not personal, but I can't help feel a bit upset, y'know. We're best friends, I hoped she would trust me."

"What are you talking about, Becky??" The confusion clear in Naomi's voice.

"You know, about her... _date"_ she whispered. "I get she doesn't want attention on that, but it doesn't mean she can't talk to me about it."

"Her date?? What the hell???"

"C'mon Naomi, you too? I heard you guys yesterday, talking about that _Ken_ guy. Why does no one wants me to know he exists?"

Naomi looked at her, as if she realized something, and then gave her a sympathetic look. Taking her hand, the brunette said:

"Oh Becky, and i thought you couldn't surprise me anymore."

The irish woman stared back confused.

"You should really talk to Charlotte. And stop _beating yourself up_ about this" Naomi got up and grabbed her car keys, as Becky's expression stayed the same. "That's all I can tell you, honestly."

 

So, with Naomi's advice in mind, Becky managed to spend the week doing the opposite. She couldn't bring herself to address the elephant in the room, whenever she and Charlotte had the chance to talk. She could barely bring herself to talk about things outside of work, afraid to hear the blonde even mention _his_ name. It was a terrible struggle.

A struggle that did not go unnoticed by Charlotte, who spend the week doing the extra effort in their conversations, and being frustratingly met with the Man's resistance. It made Becky feel more guilty than she already was, seeing the sadness in the Queen's face, and still longing to be with her.

 

It got to a point where any silence was unbearable for both of them, a thin layer of ice waiting for someone to add the pressure to break it. And that someone was Charlotte after all.

After Smackdown, Becky was gathering her things to go to the car, and as she was ready to leave, she felt her suitcase being pulled back. Turning around to see the reason was not surprising at all. She could feel the Queen's eyes on her, like she felt through the past week, burning in a way she only saw in her best matches: determined and _angry_.

"Hey Charlie. I gotta leave this in the car now, see ya later?" The redhead tried weakly.

Charlotte pulled the suitcase out of her grip and pushed it to her side, without looking away from her target.

"Enough with the bullshit. You're gonna tell me what's going on with you right now, or I'm taking your stuff with me."

"You can't do that—"

"Try me." The blonde sat down, impatiently, still holding tightly to the handle of the bag.

Becky's eyes kept moving in different directions, unable to look at her friend. Her mind was in search for anything to say, but she could only think of the truth. So, without anything else to block it, that's what finally slipped through her voice.

"I'm in love with you, Charlie."

"What—"

"I don't know when it started, but i finally noticed a few months ago and I kept trying to find the courage to tell you" Becky admitted, trying to look firmly into the other girl's eyes. "I've been holding so much back since this feud started: all the hugs I wanna give you, the jokes i want to tell you so I can see you laugh again, all the songs I wanna sing with you in road trips and how much I want to _kiss_ you, Charlotte. But now we spend a lot less time together, and almost half of it we have to say all those awful things to each other. I just wanted a break from this so we could talk things through." She finally looked down, her eyes starting to water. "But now it's too late"

They both stayed quiet for a second.

"Becky..."

“Anyways, I don’t wanna keep your date waitin’. Have a good night you two.” Becky said defeated, turning to leave.

“Date? What are you talking about, Becks?”

“You know, that Ken guy. I heard you and Naomi talking about him. It’s okay, you don’t have to hide from me.” Becky said, still looking down. Suddenly, she heard Charlotte’s laughter, wild and uncontrollable in the same way it sounded when the blonde used to be entertained by her jokes.

Becky looked at her confused, as Charlotte tried to catch her breath.

"What's goin' on?"

"You thought— you thought i was—" Charlotte stuttered, a smile stuck in her face as if she was being tickled.

"Listen Charlie, it's okay. I see you have been trying to keep it a secret, and you don't have to worry about me." Becky said, still confused by her friend's state. "I do wish you told me yourself, we're still friends you know."

"Oh, you've already seen us together, Becks" Charlotte finally managed to say, still smiling, amused. "I actually introduced you two, if i recall."

"When? I know I got concussed a while ago, but think I'd remember my best friend introducing me to her new boyfriend."

"At Evolution. In our Last Woman Standing match. You weren't really happy to meet him." The blonde chuckled.

"I don't get it."

" ' _Ken_ ' is not my boyfriend, Becks. It's a Kendo stick. It's just a joke i started on Twitter "

The realization hit Becky like a truck. She stood in front of her friend, dumbfounded, speechless for a few seconds. After holding down her feelings for months, all it took for them to kick out was just a joke. Ironic, since she used to be the joker in their relationship. With that in mind, the redhead broke the silence with a chuckle.

"Oh my god"

"You would know it if you still followed me"

"Wait, it was _your_ idea that we unfollowed each other!" Becky retorted, still smiling. They both shared another laugh. "I can't believe it. This whole week I kept worrying that i lost my chance, and all because of a piece of wood"

"Your chance to do what exactly?" Charlotte asked, expectantly.

"This" Becky went in Charlotte's direction, shortening the distance between them and gently held her arms "Charlie, would you go on a date with me?"

And Charlotte smiled again, not in amusement, but in wonder. She nodded as she whispered a "Yes", her voice shaking as if she was trying her best to not shout the answer as loud as possible.

"Shall we go then?"

Charlotte gave back her suitcase and they walked back to the parking lot, hand in hand. And for the first time in months, they got into the same car.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think? This is my first time writing, so i hope it's nice
> 
> My tumblr: banksploder


End file.
